brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Witch
The Night Witch is a legendary brawler who appeared in clash royale and clash of clans and is here to make her debut in brawl stars and to compete with other brawlers and Cr brawlers to get the first place. She has moderate-high hitpoints and she is a both melee and ranged brawler. Her ranged attack is a destructive ball she shoots out form her hand and her melee attack is the battlestaff which deals heavy damage to brawlers and also to spawn bats every few seconds (Thus 2 in 1 battlestaff). Attack 1: Battlestaff attack The night witch attacks her opponents by pushing her battlestaff towards them (like in clash royale attack sytle), it will deal extreme damage to them and it has decent range too! This is her melee attack. This is the staff that she uses to spawn bats too. This attack can attacks anyone who got hit. This attack is originated from clash royale. Tap/drag 3 or lesser tiles from her to use this attack. *Base damage: 300 *Range: 3 tiles *Reload time: 2 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Note: She cannot use both attacks at once (unlike the Angry Scientist whose both attacks are in a single attack mode), of course! she uses one hand to shoot out ball and one hand to hold the battlestaff and she uses 2 hands to attack with the battlestaff. Attack 2: destructo ball attack She shoots out destructive ball similar to in clash of clans which deals damage. In this game, it will do moderate damage and hits up to 3 enemies in a straight line (like nita but its 3 instead of unlimited). The energy ball (projectile) speed is faster than jessie, and also deals slightly more damage. This is her ranged attack. This attack is originated from clash of clans. The idea of her being able to use more than one attacks option is the decision that leads the night witch being qualified into brawl stars. Tap/drag further than 3 tiles from her to use this attack. *Base damage: 150 *Range: 8 tiles *Reload time: 2 seconds *Pierce: 3 Health Base Health: 1,000 Super: Curse When the super is activated, she shows the middle finger for 1 seconds. Enemy brawlers who saw the middle finger will be cursed for until they die or 1 minutes has passed. The curse will decrease their damage by 5% and denominator health by 100. The curse effect can be stacked additively when its used again! (Which means another damage and health decrease lol) The middle finger can easily show to 3 brawlers at once due to the trigger range is "screen", which means any enemy who sees her middle finger will be offended and cursed (tough only cursed). On "screen" instead of "whole map" is because it makes more sense! (original conception is whole map but dosent makes sense when they never actually sees the middle finger) Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the middle finger; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. When she uses the supers too many times in a quick succession, the enemy brawler still cannot have their damage and health to become negative! Special: Bats!!! This is a passive ability. She can spawn bats using her battlestaff like in clash of clans and clash royale! She will spawn a pair bats in the start of the battle and another pairs in every 7 seconds. These bats have low attack and hitpoints and they flies very fast. The bats will seek out towards the nearest enemy to attack them in a short melee range (it behaves like nitas bear). And when she dies, she will spawn 3 more bats to fight. Note that the bats can be attacked by any attacks tough its a flying unit (short flying unit). When the bats does damage, the super will charge up. The bats are additional units to fight... Trivia *Is she too strong as a legendary brawler? let me know! **If she is far way too strong then we nerf her by removing her special, changes her super to bat swarm (BUT THAT RUINS HER UNIQUENESS!!! AHHHHHHHH!) and something else! ahhhhhhhh! Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P